Spencer Gilbert
Spencer J. Gilbert is a writer, producer, presenter, and key contributor to Screen Junkies. He is head writer and producer of four-time Emmy-nominated comedy series Honest Trailers. As a producer on the series, Spencer has been nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Short Form Variety Series"' '''four times, in 2016, 2017, 2018 and 2019. Screen Junkies Spencer joined 'Screen Junkies' in 2013 as writer for 'Honest Trailers. He has written over 300 '''Honest Trailers. The first Honest trailer he contributed to was Harry Potter. Spencer is the head writer for Honest Trailers and has the role of taking all the various notes and drafts from other writers and forming them into a cohesive final script. In 2014, he wrote an article for IndieWire describing the writing process in more detail, which can be read here: Here’s What Goes into Making an Honest Trailer In addition to his work on Honest Trailers, Spencer has contributed to many other Screen Junkies shows. Spencer is the sole writer on the series Serious Questions, which poses humorously trivial questions about popular films. He also writes the animated show Power Levels, in which fictional characters are pitted against one another in scientifically-calculated challenges. Spencer also appeared on Flick Bait and The Screen Junkies Show. Spencer has appeared regularly on Movie Fights since its inception in 2014, including in the first episode ever. Spencer is a capable fighter who, when he doesn't have a strong counter-argument, uses the patented "Spencer J. Gilbert technique" of claiming his opponents' arguments are ridiculous and laughing at them. Spencer was initially known for choking during the Speed Round and regularly being runner-up, but in 2017 he successfully claimed the Movie Fights belt during a controversial round in which he argued the movie Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi had six words in its title. On Fandom Entertainment, Spencer hosts Honest Trailers Commentaries, and the daily talk show, SJU, which he appears on several times a week. Spencer is known for his frequent snark, sarcasm and for being a proud Slytherin. On Screen Junkies Plus, Spencer hosted the show Does it Hold Up?, as well as the Game of Thrones after show Watching Thrones. Spencer was also co-creator and writer on the original scripted sitcom''' Interns of F.I.E.L.D. Spencer co-wrote '''Screen Junkies Roasts, which parodied fictional characters.' '''In addition, he is a credited writer on the spinoff series 'Honest Trailers Anime. Other work since its inception.]] Prior to working on Honest Trailers, Spencer worked for The Onion. Due to their tough writers room selection process, only two of his headlines ever made it to publication. Spencer also wrote an episode of the sitcom Tyler Perry's House of Payne, titled "Mr. Curtis." In the episode, "Calvin and Miranda get trapped in an elevator together, a chance to overcome their marriage problems before they reach the dreaded "33rd Floor." Meanwhile, Curtis unwittingly takes Ella's estrogen pills." In addition to his work for '''Screen Junkies, Spencer also contributed to the channel Smosh Games. Spencer worked on the development of the spin-off series Honest Game Trailers and is credited as executive producer and writer since its inception. Spencer has co-written every episode of Honest Game Trailers, which has run to over 250 episodes. He was also credited as director of the series for its early episodes. Personal life Born on October 2, c.1985/1986, Spencer is from Los Angeles. Spencer married his wife Jacqui in 2016. They have one child, born 2019. Spencer has an older brother. When he was younger, Spencer enjoyed skateboarding. Spencer wakes up every day at the crack of dawn to watch TV but is known for liking virtually no movies or TV shows. Nonetheless, Spencer is a fan of Harry Potter, Game of Thrones and is strangely partial to the movie Phantom Thread. Spencer's dislikes are far too numerous to mention, but he has a particularly intense hatred for The Emoji Movie ''and Michael Bay's ''Transformers franchise. Spencer is also an avid gamer. Awards * Nominee - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Short Form Variety Series (2019) * Nominee - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Short Form Variety Series (2018) * Nominee - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Short Form Variety Series (2017) * Nominee - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Short Form Variety Series (2016) * Nominee - The Streamy Awards - Best Writing (2017) * Winner - The Streamy Awards - Best Writing (2016) * Nominee - The Streamy Awards - Best Writing (2015) See also * List of Honest Trailers writers * Joe Starr * Dan Murrell * Roth Cornet * Jon Bailey * Lon Harris * Hal Rudnick * List of notable people See also * Spencer Gilbert's Twitter * Spencer Gilbert's IMDb page * Spencer Gilbert's website Category:People Category:Screen Junkies Category:Youtubers Category:Comedy writers Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Presenters Category:Streamy winners Category:Emmy nominated Category:Movie Fights Category:The Screen Junkies Show Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies News Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Flick Bait Category:Screen Junkies Roasts Category:Spencer Gilbert